Es fácil, sencillo y simplón
by Ciann
Summary: TERMINADO. Un relato acerca de crecer & ser mejores mejores amigos, con mayúsculas, con minúsculas & con repeticiones. SBURB. DaveJohn
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Homestuck **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Andrew Hussie.

Advertencias: Bromance.

Pareja/Personajes: Dave Strider + John Egbert

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Justamente dio la casualidad que cuando me decidí a escribir de este que es uno de mis fandom favoritos es que Homestuck actualizó anoche, jajaja. Anyway, es mi primera incursión en estas partes & van a ser cuatro capítulos que publicaré cada viernes. A pesar de lo failistico, espero que disfruten de este delirio divagante, pero si fallé en convencerlos entonces mis disculpas.

…

Es fácil, sencillo y simplón

**I.**

Tiene 10 años y lo agrega a pesterchum este _**turntechGodhead**__**.**_ Su nombre es _Dave Strider_, tienen casi la misma edad y a medida que conversan trata de convencerlo de que es un chico súper cool, pero sabe que no es verdad.

Al contrario. De hecho, Dave es como el sujeto más-más divertido que conoce y es la primera persona con la que chatea por internet que consigue, de hecho, hacerle reír en el mundo real. A pesar de eso John piensa que gracioso =/= genial. Es matemática, cálculos comprobados científicamente y esas cosas. Tú sabes, ¿verdad?

Bien. Bien, puede que piense que es un taaantooo genial, pero no "¡genial-genial!" como Jade pasa horas y horas diciendo que es, ni **genial **de este manera **genial** en la que Rose puede leer sus pensamientos, sino que simple y sencilla y puramente _genial_, pero casi-casi nada de nada. Es como poquitito, como una pizca, como un tantito que es así de chiquitito que ni siquiera se puede ver.

Bueeeno, también tiene este sentido del humor que a veces no entiende, porque Dave parece hablar de estas cosas de adultos que está seguro que de hecho y seguramente ni siquiera entiende él, pero sabe hacer un montón de cosas en la computadora y sin importar que las haga para alardear que su hermano se las enseñó, puede pasar días completos charlando con él acerca de las cosas más tontas y más divertidas que se pueden hacer cuando se tienen diez años y una conexión ilimitada a internet.

Tiene el presentimiento de que pronto van a volverse mejores, mejores amigos, pero con minúsculas.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, Striders & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Homestuck **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Andrew Hussie.

Advertencias: Bromance.

Pareja/Personajes: Dave Strider + John Egbert

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Es fácil, sencillo y simplón

**II.**

Tienen 12 años y Dave, oficialmente, es su mejor-mejor amigo en el mundo, con mayúsculas y un certificado de autenticidad que encontraron y firmaron por internet, de esos cursis que se imprimen y se envían por correo para felicitar a los parientes.

Son inseparables desde un principio y se la pasan feriados, vacaciones, fines de semana, mañanas y madrugadas enteras sin dormir, mirando películas y chateando en pesterchum, con un plato de cereal o pausas para ir a cenar. Es fácil, sencillo y simplón. Es el John Cusack de su Nicolas Cage. Es el Oficial Larkin de su Cameron Poe.

A veces charlan de intercambiar fotos por internet. Dave es el que insiste con el tema, pero al mismo tiempo se las saca diciendo que es para asegurarse de que John no es un pedófilo calvo desempleado de cuarenta años que se dedica a seducir niños online.

**EB:** _hey hey_. _wow._ _tu hermano es el que tiene como cincuenta_.  
><strong>TG:<strong> _cállate egberto porque tu papá tiene como cien_

Bromean con un montón con cosas tontas, por eso un día deciden comentarles a Jade y a Rose que cuando crezcan van a casarse los cuatro, porque así van a poder pasársela pidiendo pizza a diario y en pijamadas sin dormir eternas. Están seguros que eso nunca va a pasar, porque no es de verdad y es fácil, sencillo y simplón.

A veces planean visitas para conocerse en persona. Enumeran uno a uno los cientos de cientos de videojuegos que van a jugar juntos cuando John esté allá o Dave esté aquí. No es que importe demasiado cómo o dónde va a ser, por lo que se entretienen tratando de llegar a un consenso y escriben una lista con las películas que mirarán mientras comen palomitas, gaseosas y duermen bajo un fuerte hecho de almohadas, sillas, mantas y sábanas.

Se enfrascan en discusiones tontas de tanto en tanto, peleas sin sentido que tienen que ver con preferencias en series, películas, canciones y comida.

Bromean aún y las chicas deciden que cuando crezcan definitiva y derechamente Jade va a casarse con Dave y Rose va a casarse con John, sin discusión, porque es el destino, declaran firmemente y comienzan a reírse, les responden con corazoncitos falsos y se carcajean aún más a costa de ellos. Especialmente porque Dave es el primero en protestar de qué ese es un pésimo plan y John protesta igualmente por un sentimiento de solidaridad y porque eso significa que tarde o temprano van a tener que besarse y besarse es un tanto bastante asqueroso si no es al poster de Liv Tayler. Burlas y más y más risas. Es fácil, sencillo y simplón.

Se entretienen durante horas y horas enfrente de la computadora, intercambian páginas extrañas que encuentran por internet, creepy pastas, sitios de MMORPG online y charlan de cosas serias y de cosas que son simples y sencillas o de cosas que no son ninguna en particular, pero que son importantes y secretas y especiales y sólo para que ellos sepan.

A veces chatean en maratones de días completos, sin dormir y sin descanso, y de no ser por unas cuantas pausas para ir al baño o para ir por bocadillos nocturnos a la nevera, están seguros que podrían pasarse estampados en esas sillas por la eternidad. Entonces las horas se vuelven segundos cuando charlan y los segundos se vuelven horas cuando no están en la computadora y de hecho, de no ser porque a John se le ocurre mirar el reloj es que recuerda de paso en un par de flashbacks que mañana por la mañana tienen escuela y que allá dónde vive Dave tienen que ser como siglos y siglos en el futuro, por lo que le pregunta si no piensa irse a la cama aún. No es como que la respuesta no le arranque una sonrisa, pero cuando el otro contesta que dormir es para débiles o que eso es más o menos lo que dice su hermano, rueda los ojos y agrega un sonoro pfff.

**EB:** _¿sabes? estoy casi casi seguro que serías un montón más divertido si no intentaras imitar tooodooo lo que hizo, hace o va a hacer el freak de tu hermano._  
><strong>TG:<strong> _estás celoso de que él es súper cool no como tu papá que te obliga a ir a dormir como si tuvieses cinco años_

Bromean un montón con cosas tontas, por eso a John mitad le sorprende y mitad no sabe si Dave va en serio cuando le dice un día, de pronto y de porrazo, que cuando crezcan, en una de esas, pueden casarse los dos. Está seguro que eso nunca va a pasar, porque no es de verdad y es fácil, sencillo y simplón.

Es por eso que le contesta que está más o menos seguro que eso es ilegal en su estado, pero que en una de esas, es probable, es posible, puede que… _¿Quizás?_

A pesar de que no vuelven a charlar del asunto, se convierten en planes que con lo de ir a visitarse en las próximas vacaciones, nunca se cumplen ni se concretan.

El resto de las semanas se lo pasan enviándose videos graciosos de YouTube y tratando de decidir de qué tamaño será el meteorito que destruya la tierra cuando sea el fin del mundo y si acaso será tan grande, pero tan grande como el amor de padre de Bruce Willis en Armageddon.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, Striders & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Homestuck **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Andrew Hussie.

Advertencias: Bromance.

Pareja/Personajes: Dave Strider + John Egbert

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Es fácil, sencillo y simplón

**III.**

Tienen 14 años y Dave seguirá siendo, por siempre y para siempre, por los siglos de los siglos de la eternidad, su ÚNICO mejor-mejor amigo en el UNIVERSO entero. No importa que tenga que repetirle lo mismo a Jade una y otra y otra y otra vez. Ni que tenga que recordarle que Dave sprite no es Dave a pesar de que son la misma persona y de que rapean igualmente mal.

A veces se pregunta cómo va a explicarle a Dave, al "normal", pero con comillas, nótese, que su hermana está medianamente saliendo con una copia salmón mitad humano, mitad patán y mitad pájaro de su persona, en vez de preferir al verdadero, que de hecho es un montón MÁS divertido y montón MENOS desgraciado que el que es un sprite anaranjado.

-A mí no me cuenta esas cosas-contesta John cuando Jade le pregunta cómo es que sabe que son novios y porqué es que Davesprite se lo comentó para empezar, pero no, eso no pasó, porque esta versión surrealista y spritezada de Dave no le cuenta esas cosas, ni le cuenta de ninguna en particular, como si no confiara, sin importar que no exista ser vivo en el mundo entero que sepa más cosas de su persona que él, por lo que se pregunta por qué sigue intentando convencerse de que son lo mismo cuando claramente no lo son.

John, mientras conversan, pretende estar sujetando el mando de la play station con más energía de la usual por mera casualidad y Jade pretende que no se está dando cuenta de ello como pensó que él no iba a darse cuenta de la extraña cercanía que estaba dándose entre ella y Davesprite.

Es decir, era súper OBVIO, de hecho John puede ser ingenuo y un tanto inocentón, pero no es ningún estúpido como para no percatarse de qué significaban los cuchicheos, los mensajes de textos, los chistes que solamente entendían ellos y que siempre estuvieren sosteniéndose de las manos y susurrándose secretos, por lo que un día se pregunta en qué momento lo que él pensaba iba a ser una especie de pijamada eterna se convirtió en este montón de cursilerías, en qué momento dejó de ser divertido y en qué momento decidieron dejarlo afuera de la ecuación.

Es por ello que los primeros meses del segundo año John se la pasa solo, pretendiendo que le da igual, mirando películas antiguas de Matthew Mcconaughey y dedicando su tiempo a tratar de enseñarle a los consortes las ventajas de ser el caza fantasmas de la ciudad en un MMORPG de mala calidad, lo cual es más difícil de lo que parece cuando no se tiene pulgares, pfff.

A veces, pero sólo a veces, se pregunta cómo se lo estará pasando Dave, pero el verdadero, ese que no tiene plumas, ni una pésima actitud, el que es divertido y que ve películas que detesta con él.

El mismo que va a estar encerrado en un meteorito, sin comunicación, con un montón de extraterrestres por cientos de cientos de meses más.

Ya van por la segunda mitad del segundo año y esto se está sintiendo una eternidad.

"_Día 654. Dave sprite es un estúpido. Extraño al verdadero._"

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, Striders & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	4. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Homestuck **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Andrew Hussie.

Advertencias: Bromance.

Pareja/Personajes: Dave Strider + John Egbert

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Es fácil, sencillo y simplón

**IV.**

Tienen 16 años y Dave es su mejor-mejor amigo en el mundo entero y el espacio exterior, con minúsculas y mayúsculas, caracteres especiales, doomed cronologías y demases. Es y lo será literalmente en cualquier línea temporal y universos paralelos, incluso en esos en los que no existe, en los que no se conocen y en los que no se encuentran jamás. Es y lo será, por siempre y para siempre y por la eternidad.

Es **ese **al queen tres eternos, larguiruchos y exasperantes años puede mirar cara a cara por primera vez y de paso percatarse que tiene que pararse en puntas para conseguir abrazarlo, que tiene como miles y miles de pecas en la cara y que tiene una justo-justo allí en el puente de la nariz que es tan enorme, tan estratosférica y tan gigante que definitivamente tienen que nombrarla, pero en vez de decírselo lo sostiene de los hombros y _wow, como que súper creciste un montón, hehehe._

Dave como que en parte se sonroja y en parte le sonríe, mientras se encorva de esa manera en la que pareciera que una tercera parte extra de sí mismo pretende volverse invisible e imaginaria y mimetizarse con el paisaje.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!-le anima el Heir, parándose nuevamente en la punta de sus pies e ingeniándoselas para alcanzar la capucha del Knight y alzarla por encima de la cabeza de este-¿sabes que así pareces un perdedor?

- Hey, wow, wow. TÚ pareces un perdedor.

Dave, mal que mal, es el mismo dork que conoció para su cumpleaños unos años atrás, el mismo que aún no se puede creer que este enfrente de él y el mismo con el que parece que casi no pasó ni un miserable y patético instante desde la última vez que se desconectó de pesterchum.

-Tú pareces un calcetín.

-Tú pareces un condón.

A veces una eternidad no es tanto tiempo cuando son dioses y tienen una existencia para recuperar uno a uno los segundos que perdieron por reiniciar el universo y salvar el mundo.

Tienen 16 años y aún son los mejores, mejores, mejores amigos del mundo.

Es fácil, sencillo y simplón.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, Striders & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
